


As I Live and Breathe

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Durincest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene taken from the Famous Last Words universe.</p><p>Prize for Shinigami714 for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange for the prompt of FiKi breathplay.</p><p>The type of breathplay here is safer than most but must always be considered to be a dangerous sexual practice. </p><p>Trigger warning for breathplay and consensual sibling incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Live and Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/gifts).



It started with a rainy afternoon and a pensive look on his brother's face. They were on the sofa, Fili watching a film and Kili messing around on his tablet as he usually did. He was definitely up to something and Fili glanced at him. Kili's hazel eyes were glued to whatever he as reading on the tablet, but he didn't have the usual focused look he did when he was studying. 

'What are you looking at?' He asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. Kili looked up quickly, his eyes going wide in that patented Kili Durin look of surprised alarm and tipped the tablet against his chest. That amused Fili intensely, firstly because he knew that look a mile off. Kili had been using it since he was little and it had always informed Fili that his little brother was up to something, and while Kili now stood half a head taller than him he could still read him like a book. The second thing was that it must have been something very interesting for Kili to want to hide it from him, considering they were seated opposite each other on the sofa and Fili had no chance of seeing what it was. 

'Nothing.' Kili said and Fili grinned at how guilty he sounded. 

'Okay.' He said and went back to watching the film. It was only a couple of hours later while they were washing up after dinner that Kili broached the subject. Fili had spent an amusing evening watching Kili running through the various reasons he should or shouldn't mention anything in his head. He knew that Kili worked to his own timeline and the five years that had passed since their reconciliation had meant falling back into their old rhythms together. 

'So.' Kili put the forks he'd been drying back in the drawer. 'What would you say to trying something?' 

'Depends on what it is.' Fili pulled the plug out the sink and rinsed off the residue from the dirty water. 'Remember when you though it would be a good idea to go zip lining?' He looked at him with a grin and then saw that Kili looked very serious. 'Kee?' 

'It's not quite like that.' Kili said. He chewed on a nail and Fili could see tat he was actually nervous. 

'You going to tell me what it is like?' he asked. Kili shook his head. 

'Not just yet.' he replied. 

*********** 

It was Thursday and Fili lay in bed, still half asleep as he listened to Kili clattering around their bedroom. He and Frerin had a big job scheduled for the weekend and so he had the day off, but Kili was in the throes of his PhD and needed to go into Bath to go some work. 

Fili didn't pay much attention until he heard Kili come back to the bed. He knelt on the edge and leaned down, dropping a kiss at the corner of Fili's mouth. 

'See you later, Fee.' he murmured. 'By the way, I left you something to read.' 

Fili made a non-comittal noise back. If he'd been a little more awake he would have realised what Kili was referring to. He heard the sounds of Kili fading until the front door of the guest cottage slammed closed and then went back to sleep. 

He woke again about an hour later and got up slowly. A shower and a hefty breakfast got him in a more or less conscious state and he started pottering around the cottage, picking up Kili's things and cleaning the kitchen, then called Dis and made arrangements to go visit her the following afternoon and take Naomi out for a bit so she and Beorn could have some quiet time. 

It was only when he went back into the bedroom that he saw Kili's tablet on the bed and then the whispered words came back to him. Fili picked it up, swiped to unlock it and then checked the downloaded documents. What he found made his heart pick up and eventually he had to sit down. 

'Bloody hell.' he said to himself. He and Kili had certainly expended on their sex life since they had moved in together, but this was not what he'd expected. It wasn't something he'd ever considered, but now he was thinking about it the idea was very appealing. 

Fili took the tablet into the living room, all thoughts of doing anything else forgotten. It was time to do some research. 

He was still busy when Kili got home, not even lifting his head when Kili opened the front door and came in, chucking his coat on the armchair and insinuating himself onto Fili's lap. 

'You found it.' he said had on Fili's shoulder. 'So? What do you think?' 

'I think we need to talk.' Fili said. 

They discussed it long into the evening, Kili taking back the tablet and showing Fili any number of options and articles about what he wanted. Fili listened carefully, making copious mental notes. They agreed to take things slowly and build up to the more extreme aspects and by the time they got to bed they were both so turned on it turned into a free for all. 

********** 

Two weeks later, they were ready. 

Kili was of the opinion that sex should be stupidly spontaneous and Fili had lost count of how many inappropriate places they had fucked in, but then everyone in their family did shit like that. For this, however, he wanted it to be in a place they both felt completely comfortable in. He also wanted there to be no surprises so everything was discussed and carefully mapped out beforehand, mostly with Kili listening very attentively for once. Fili was surprised by how much he was paying attention considering his usual glibness when it came to their sexual antics. 

He was still wearing that ridiculously endearing earnest expression even as he sat naked on their bed. Fili had to stop himself from grinning. That face did not go with the hard-on, that was for sure. He stripped off his own clothes and went to the bathroom to grab the lube, then came back. Kili was now spread-eagled on the bed with a look of expectation on his face. 

'You ready?' Fili asked as she got to the bed, climbing on to straddle Kili's hips. Kili nodded frantically, his dark eyes huge. He was already breathing rapidly and Fili looked down, watching a drop of pre-come slide down the side of his brother's erect cock. They had decided to keep the bedside lamp on to aid what they were about to do. He reached down, catching it on his forefinger and dragging it up until he could bring his hand to his mouth, licking it off. 

'Oh fuck...' Kili breathed. 'It's going to be one of those nights, isn't it?' 

'Maybe, little brother.' Fili ran his eyes over Kili's body, taking in the olive skin and thick dark hair that ran down his chest and stomach to collect around his cock, as slender and elegant as the rest of him. He never got tired of looking at Kili like this. 'You want to get off before we start, maybe take the edge off?' 

'No.' Kili shook his head. 'I want to come while you fuck me.' He had his hands resting up beside his head and the pure submission and trust in his eyes made Fili get hard in record time. 

'Safe word.' he said, opening the lube and coating his fingers. 

'Peppermint.' Kili replied, his eyes on Fili's fingers. 'Oh God...' 

'And if you can't speak?' Fili asked and Kili watched him. 

'Two taps.' he replied. 

'I'm going to open you up first.' Fili explained. 'I'll need to concentrate and I don't want you to be uncomfortable.' He tapped Kili's hip with his clean hand. 'Turn over.' 

'Kiss me first.' Kili said, his voice dipping low like it always did when he was aroused. 'I want your mouth all over me.' Fili laughed and looked at his hand. It took a little co-ordination and some careful balancing but he managed to move over Kili and lean down enough to kiss him, taking his time and licking into Kili's mouth slowly. Kili was plaint, his own tongue picking up Fili's rhythm and Fili felt the slow build of heat in his chest. He pulled back and saw how Kili was already going, his hazel eyes starting to glaze over.

Fili moved , charting a line of kisses and licks down Kili's chest, the thick hair tickling his nose. It fascinated how different they were in colouring, just like Thorin and Frerin were, like two sides of a coin. Underneath him Kili was panting softly, punctuated with breathy gasps. Fili glanced up, seeing the pulse jump in Kili's throat and thought about what was coming. He rutted against Kili's thigh, and moaned in reply. 

'Fee...' It was said on a shaky exhale. 'Please...' 

Fili moved lower, letting his tongue trace the line of hair from Kili's navel down and down until he could nuzzle at his cock. 

'I thought you said you didn't want to get off.' he teased and Kili whined. 

'Maybe just a little?' he wheedled. 'Please Fee?' 

'Fuck.' Fili knew he'd never be able to deny his brother anything when he sweetly like that. It had worked when Kili had wanted his last jelly baby and it worked now. 'All right.' The lube was drying tacky on his hand and he wiped the residue off on the towel they had put over the bed covers, then took hold of Kili's cock, twisting his wrist just the way he knew Kili liked it. Kili hissed through his teeth and arched up into his hand. Fili smiled and then ran his tongue over the head, tasting slick. He waited for the next deep breath Kili took and then took him in his mouth, sucking gently and hearing his brother moan. He adored this, the taste of Kili's skin and the way he shook when he got a little closer. 

'Fee.' Kili's voice was considerably rougher. 'Now.' 

Fili pulled off and grabbed the lube again. His own cock was wet, the slickness rubbing off on Kili's leg, and he had to take a moment to collect himself and steady his breathing. He slicked his fingers up again and reached in between Kili's legs. Kili spread them to accommodate him and moaned when Fili's finger breached him. Fili took his time, easing it in and out until he felt Kili relax completely, then added the second one. He felt along until he got to his prostate and pressed gently and Kili whined and shifted. 

'I'm ready.' he said, his tone insistent and Fili chuckled and kissed his hip. 

'No. Don't rush me just because you're impatient.' He said and Kili lifted his head long enough to glare at him.

'Sadist.' he muttered and then moaned again, long and drawn out as Fili hit his prostate mercilessly. 

'A little while longer.' Fili said, grabbing the lube and adding more directly to Kili's skin and working it in. 'I want you incoherent.' 

'Already fucking there.' Kili was arching up off the bed. 'Fuck, Fee...right fucking there.' He thrashed around and Fili could feel the tremors starting inside him. 'Christ, if you don't stop I am going to come...' 

Fili pulled his fingers out and got up onto his knees, slicking himself up and then guiding himself in. Kili's body resisted for only a second and then opened up to take him in, and Fili thrust home. It felt so good, tight and hot and he got hold of Kili's hips and puled him into his lap, throwing one long leg over his shoulder. Kili was watching him intently, hands gripping the bed covers tightly. 

Fili shifted and then leaned forward. The angle was extreme and it was obviously good because Kili closed his eyes and bit his lip. When he opened them again, they were completely glazed over. He looked at Fili and nodded. Fili braced himself on one hand and placed the other loosely over Kili's throat. 

Their eyes locked. 

'You ready?' Fili asked and Kili nodded again. Fili shook his head. 'I need you to say it Kee.' 

'I'm ready.' Kili replied. 'You can do it.' 

Fili tightened his fingers just a little and thrust in slowly. Kili started moan. The grip Fili had on him was in no way impeding his oxygen flow and that was how they would be doing it. The control would like in Fili telling him not to breathe, not in physically cutting off his air, but Kili did like the feel of Fili's hand on his neck. He pulled back and drove in a little harder. 

'Breathe harder for me.' he instructed and Kili obeyed instantly, starting to pant hard. It would flood his body with oxygen, and then when he stopped himself from breathing it would not have as severe an effect. Fili was always concerned about safety when they played and this was no different. He could feel Kili's pulse speed under his fingers, a combination of his rapid breathing and his excitement. 

Fili kept his thrusts steady, more focused on reading all the little signs of Kili's body. He always got hyper aware when they played, his own pleasure becoming secondary to the feeling of trust and love he experienced when Kili let him take control. The intimacy of controlling something as vital as breathing was breath-takingly powerful, and Fili could get off on that alone. 

'Good boy.' he said. 'Now stop breathing.' 

Kili inhaled sharply and then stopped breathing. He had his eyes closed, focusing on the sensations of having no oxygen, and Fili tightened his grip a little more in imitation of choking him. He could feel how Kili was starting to shake and eased his pace, the slow drag of his cock over Kili's prostate getting him closer and closer to the edge. He counted off the seconds in his mind and when he got to a minute he called it. 

'Very good.' he said. 'You can breathe now.' Kili gasped for air, his arousal going through the roof as oxygen flooded his body. 

'Oh fuck, Fee...' He sounded broken. 'It's so fucking good.' He opened his eyes. 'Harder, please.' 

Fili nodded and sped up, driving in harder and feeling Kili's body respond. 

'Again.' he said . 'Stop breathing.' Kili repeated his earlier action, inhaling and holding his breath. Fili let it go a little longer until he could see Kili was straining for breath. 'Stop.'

As Kili gasped, he tightened his grip and cut his air off for just a few seconds but it was enough for Kili's eyes to go wide as his orgasm overtook him. He convulsed underneath Fili, needing nothing else to come almost violently. His come matted the hair on his stomach and chest and Fili let go of his neck and grabbed his other leg under the knee and pulled it up to his shoulder, holding both up as he started to fuck him properly. He drove in relentlessly, fucking Kili through his orgasm until Kili was reduced to nothing but low desperate whines. He was still clenching around Fili's cock and it took only a few more thrusts before he fell over the edge, the feeling racing through him like lightning. He came driven in all the way, back arching as he emptied himself into his brother's body. Kili choked out a cry, helpless to do anything other than take it. 

Fili kept going, slowing down as the endorphins flooded him. He looked down at Kili and saw that he was smiling. 

'All good?' he asked when he managed to speak. Kili nodded, looking like he was almost ready to pass out. 

'All good.' he said. Fili gave him a critical look, but apart from some redness on his neck Kili looked good. He eased himself out and let Kili's legs down to the bed, then got off and went to the bathroom and came back with a facecloth, wet down with warmed water. He cleaned Kili off, then himself and returned it to the basin. When he got back to the bed, he eased the towel out from under Kili and chucked it on the floor. Kili was already starting to drift off as he dropped and Fili wrestled the duvet out from under him and pulled it to cover them both when he got on the bed. He came up behind Kili's back, pressing in along the line of his body and Kili let out a happy sigh. 

'Thank you, Fee.' he murmured and Fili smiled into the back of his neck. 

'You're welcome.' he replied. 'You need anything else, baby?' 

'No. Just you.' Kili said and yawned. Fili kissed the back of his neck and held on. 

He felt Kili start to relax and stroked down his side, the skin smooth and warm under his hand. 

'Did that give you what you wanted?' He asked and Kili nodded. 

'It was perfect.' He said. 'Much better than I thought it would be. It's kind of like flying. Like I felt that I might just float away.' He looked back over his shoulder. 'What about you?

'Was it okay?' 

'It was.' Fili replied. 'I think I would be happy to do this again.' 

'I'd like that.' Kili said, dropping back down. 'It kind of blew the top of my head off.' He huffed into the pillow. 

'What?' Fili asked and Kili snuffled with laughter. 

'It's just funny.' he said. 'My Psych professors would have a field day with the two of us, you know that?' 

'Idiot brother.' Fili said. 'Yeah, I suppose they would. Just make sure you keep your mouth shut about your unusual sexual proclivities.' Kili turned over so they could look at each other and kissed him. 

'What's it worth?' he asked, the little teasing note in his voice making Fili smile. 

'My undying love and devotion. Or two Twix, depending on what you think the better deal is.' 

'Tough call.' Kili smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
